


A Shifting Change

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Gen, Gen Work, M/M, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1976298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a change happens and Athos isn't paid enough to deal with these situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shifting Change

**Author's Note:**

> Random little fic inspired by the following prompt from otpprompts: _Imagine Person A of your OTP gains shapeshifting powers, but they are unable to control them. One day, Person A sneezes and turns into a duck, and Person B has to figure out how to change them back._ Yeah I’m just gonna go poke at other stuff now…  >_>

The duck stares at him from its new perch on his table innocently.

And he stares back at it unblinking, cursing whomever is the cause of d'Artagnan so suddenly having the ability to change his form. Even now, none of them – including Constance, are quite sure how d'Artagnan had gained the ability to shift his shape. 

It did however leave him vulnerable at times, so despite his protests that they needn't bother themselves they ignored him and they did work out a plan for someone to be nearby in case he changed shapes. And this time it was fortunate that he was around when the younger man's form suddenly changed just after sneezing instead of Aramis or Porthos, who he knows will never let d'Artagnan hear the end of it once they find out.

The duck ruffles its feather and makes a soft sound in its throat as he sighs and finds himself wondering how he is going to get the younger man to change back in his natural form.

He's really not paid enough for these things.


End file.
